Spanish Kisses
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: G-rev takes a little break in Spain. The perfect place for a certain Spaniard and a certain enigma to meet.


**Title:** Spanish Kisses  
**Summary:** G-rev takes a little break in Spain. The perfect place for a certain Spaniard and a certain enigma to meet.  
**Main Pairing:** Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Alright here's a pointless fluffy fic X3. I just had to write one. X3 X3

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Kai sighed for the hundred time that day as Tyson and Hilary were yet again bickering like an old married couple.

God when were those two ever gonna grow up?

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming up. Ray came up beside him and grinned at him. 'Already getting annoyed Kai? That's gotta be a new record.' The neko-jin teased.

Kai tried to smack him up upside the head, but missed. 'Shut up Ray, I have a headache I don't need you to make it even worse.'the enigma growled.

Ray pouted and crossed his arms like a spoilt child, 'I was just teasing.'

'Yeah well go bother someone else, alright.'

'Fine, I will.' The neko-jin huffed and he went over to Max, to tease the blond a bit. Kai sighed in relief and sat down on the sand.

They were in Spain at the moment, having a little break. Of course he only came along because G-rev forced him to come and not only that but they forced him to let them take _his_ private jet to!

Unbelievable!

But you gotta give him some credit, he listened to Hilary's whiny, screechy, high pitched voice for more then four hours before he finally couldn't take it anymore and gave in. And everyone knew there were very few people who could actually stand the brunette's whiny, screechy, high pitched voice.

So Kai thought he deserved some credit for that.

He calmed down a bit as he felt the light sea breeze caress his face and the sound of the waves lapping at the sand. How he loved the beach, it was one of favourite places to be.

He felt himself relax completely as he breathed in the fresh ocean air. He never noticed his teammates leaving the beach and go into town, probably to eat knowing Tyson.

--

As they left the beach, Tyson was bragging again over the fact he was worldchampion at wich the others just sighed. When was he gonna give it a rest?

It was then, Ray noticed a certain blond haired hearththrob out of the corner of his eye walking down the streets.

He grinned.

'Hey Miguel!'he shouted at the blond

Miguel whipped around as he heard someone shout his name, he looked up surprised as he saw G-rev across the street. He walked over to them and greeted them. 'Hey what are you guys doing here?' he asked, smiling a bit.

'Just having a break here in Spain.'

If G-rev was here, then that meant Kai was here to! And why was he so happy at the prospect that Kai was here in Spain, his home country. Well he had a huge crush on the ruby eyed enigma.

I mean who wouldn't? Kai was beautiful, kind, sweet and to good to be true. It was no wonder so many people crushed on the beautiful blue haired angel. He looked around to see if Kai was with them, but disppointment hit him when he saw the enigma was nowhere in sight.

'Hey where's Kai?'he asked trying to look sound to eager to know. 'Well he's right...' they all turned around to see ... nothing. '...here.'

Miguel sweatdropped as everyone sighed. 'I can't believe he didn't follow!'Tyson grumbled. 'He's not a dog Tyson, you can't expect him to just up and follow us around all the time. He's probably still at the beach.'Ray said.

'Hmph!'was Tyson's retort as he crossed his arms and put his nose in the air. 'I bet he did it on purpose.'

Hilary whacked him over the head, 'No he didn't, Kai wouldn't do that. You on the other hand would.'the brunette said, glaring at the blue haired pig ... umh boy.

'Man you guys sound a like an old married couple.'Daichi commented as he crossed his arms looking at the two of them.

They both blushed, but Hilary whacked Daichi on the head, making the younger blader moan in pain. 'Are you out of your mind!' 'Yeah Daichi! Who would ever want to date _her_.'Tyson said.

Hilary glared at him, you could almost see her eyes turning to slits and her hair becoming snakes that hissed venemously at Tyson.

'What's that supposed to mean.'she hissed. Tyson just smirked, 'That there is no way anyone in their right mind would date an annoying pest like you.'he said.

Hilary grabbed Tyson by the scruff of his shirt and started hitting him on the head repeatedly. 'Ack! Hilary stop it!' Tyson said as he got out of Hilary's vice grip and took off running for his life, an enraged brunette just behind him.

'Annoying pest, hu! I'll show you!'Hilary shouted.

'Guys help me!'

The others sighed and Miguel sweatdropped as he watched Hilary chase Tyson around. He turned to Ray. 'Are they always like that?' he asked curiously.

The neko sighed, 'Unfortunately, yes.'

'But normally Kai would seperate them and give them both an earful.'Max said. 'Yeah, but he's not here now and I'm not, on my life, coming between an enraged Hilary, ever.'Ray said.

'Why not?' Miguel asked.

'Because she'll probably kill you along with Tyson.'Daichi said.

Miguel sweatdropped again, 'Okay. Look I gotta go, it was nice seeing you guys again.' The blond said.

He really wanted to get away as soon as possible, he pitied Kai at having to deal with this bunch day in and day out.

'Yeah alright, it was nice seeing you to.'Ray said. They all waved at him.

'Bye.'

When he finally turned a corner he sighed in relief, now he could head for the beach and see if Kai was there. Maybe he could persuade the enigma to have drink with him, that would be nice.

Nodding to himself, he walked towards the beach. It wasn't very busy today, wich was good. It would make finding Kai a little bit easier for him.

And sure he did, he found Kai sitting peacefully on the sand, an innocent and cute expression on his face. He looked so peaceful and content, Miguel almost didn't dare to disturb him until those ruby red eyes locked unto his own sapphire ones.

Kai's mesmerizing eyes widened a bit, before his lips turned upwards into a small smile. 'Miguel, hey.'he said softly. 'Hey. How are you?' he asked, smiling at the smaller teen. 'I'm alright I guess, though I could use some company.'Kai said, a small blush on his cheeks.

'You sure?'

Kai nodded and patted the place in the sand next to him, indicating Miguel should sit next to him. The blond didn't need to be told twice and sat down next to the enigma.

'It's so beautiful don't you think?'Kai said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. Miguel looked at Kai and his eyes softened, 'It sure is.'he said.

'I love the beach, it always helps me calm down. There is just something about the way the waves lap at the shore and the ever present breeze. It's all so calming, don't you think?' Kai said turning his gaze towards Miguel.

'I do, I come to the beach quite often myself. To think most of the time.'Miguel answered.

'Really?' Kai said surprised.

Miguel nodded and smiled, 'What, surprised?' he asked. Another blush crept unto Kai's otherwise pale cheeks and he looked away quickly.

God what was it with the blond and his smile? It should be forbidden to smile like that. What was it with blondes and the ability to make him feel so weak, well not all blondes just Miguel. There was just something about the handsome Spaniard that attracted Kai like a bee to honey.

It's no wonder he had developed a crush on the blond, Miguel was just perfection in human form, to Kai's eyes.

He had no flaws, none. Biting his lip nervously Kai looked at the ocean again, but not before he gave Miguel one last look.

Miguel, however, saw the look and saw the emotions in those gorgeous ruby red eyes. _Could it be?_ Suddenly feeling bold Miguel let his hand fall unto Kai's that was resting on the sand.

Kai's blushed deepened but he didn't pull away. Instead he entwined their fingers and looked at him shyly, before looking away again.

But the blond Spaniard would have none of that, he gently turned Kai's face to make him look at him. He leaned down until their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

Kai let out a surprised sound, but closed his eyes and kissed back. Feeling Kai respond Miguel deepened the kiss drawing soft mewls from the enigma.

He put his arms around Kai's slim waist pulling him into his lap in turn the enigma put his arms around Miguel's neck playing with his golden strands. When Miguel licked at his bottom lip pleadingly, he opened his mouth slightly.

Feeling Miguel's tongue brush against his, drew a moan from his mouth as their tongues battle for dominance, wich Miguel won.

Miguel put a hand on the curve of Kai's neck so he could further deepen the passionate kiss as he was allowed free acces to Kai's hot cavern.

After while air became a problem and they had to part, both panting hard from the amazing kiss they had just shared. Miguel put his forehead against Kai's, their noses gently rubbing against each other.

'That ... was amazing.'Kai panted, through half lidded eyes. Miguel smiled at him before placing a kiss on Kai's neck, making the younger youth shiver in pleasure.

The blond haired heartthrob looked into his eyes and kissed him, softly this time.

'And there will be many more to come.'he said, at wich the enigma smiled and said,

'Indeed there will.'

* * *

And there you have it, pointless fluff! X3 X3 Hope you all enjoyed it! X3 X3

Review!


End file.
